Put Our Past Behind Us
by oswinnaylor
Summary: Walking through the car park, sirens sounding from every direction, it was her time to shine. Jasmine Burrow's time to shine. This moment, a moment that she had been longing for was there right in front of her, but would she pull it off? Or would she be accepted by the person who turned her down? Written from Jasmine's POV There's a bit of Leddi thrown in there too...
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fic that I plan to actually finish! PLease review it would be much appreciated. Dedicated to all my fellow Holby fans on twitter. Love you all xxx**

* * *

Today is the day I've been longing for but now that it's arrived I'm definitely having second thoughts, but no, I can't turn back. Why would I want to do that? But looking around, hearing the sound of the siren, the people rushing and the patients in agony, will I handle it? Man, this is harder than I imagined it to be. But I knew that the worst was still to come…

Woah, this place is big, café looks nice though. 'Pulses', interesting name, but fits in with the fact it's in a hospital. Ah, the lift, but what floor… Oh yeah, it's floor 6, that's what the letter said I think. Oh well, I should've read that sign… What am I like?

"Hi, you're the new F1, right?" the man next to me, who was a doctor I think asked me.

"Yeah, Jasmine Burrows. You?" I asked, and I think I seemed a bit eager.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Oliver Valentine, F2 on Darwin ward. Which ward are you going to?"

"Darwin coincidently. Floor 6, right?"

"Yup, that's it. Spot on."

"Yeah…" the lift pinged and we arrived. My work here had begun, finally I was a doctor, but oh god, there she is. It's Jac Naylor, my half-sister.

Ages ago, she threw her family away, including me, so I ha no idea how she'll react to working with me, it won't go down well, will it?

Oliver, or Ollie as I like to call him, showed me where everything was, and guided me to the locker room where I got changed into a brand new set of dark blue scrubs and clipped up my straight red hair, as it would obviously just get in the way and not good for being a doctor anyway.

This ward seemed like so much fun, not too busy not too quiet, well apart from this one patient, but Ollie and this other F1 called Tara sorted him out. Those two seem pretty close, and now seemed like a good time to find out some hospital gossip, and me and gossip go amazingly well together.

It didn't take me long to find out that the two were a couple, and that weren't from some nurse, it was I, the amazing Jasmine Burrows who saw them kissing in an empty corridor, but I decided to be fair and not tell anyone, yet.

Jac had been in theatre all day, so I didn't have to confront her, but all the time I had free I spent counting down the seconds until she was back. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, which I guess was good as it meant there was more time for me to prepare myself. But on the other hand it meant I got more and more anxious and worried about what was going to happen!

You may be thinking that I'm making too much of a fuss over it, but she said she didn't want anything to do with me and then one day I turn up at the hospital she works at and she is practically my boss! I think it will just make her hate me even more!

Oh no, oh no, oh no, she's back. I plan to stay in the shadows but, oh god Ollie don't!

"Jac, the new F1 started today, she's over there." Ollie said to her, while pointing straight at me!

The consultant just froze, she was speechless and shocked, I didn't know what to do. All I could do was walk away, which was what I did. At least I saw her, and she saw me. What happens next though I have no idea.

All that I could do at that moment was run, which was what I did, and into the Relatives Room I think, not entirely sure though. It's quite hard to see through tears. Yes, I was crying. Why? I had no idea.

After sitting there curled up in a ball on the sofa, there was a sharp knock at the door, and in came Ollie.

"What was that about?" he asked, seeming worried.

"Nothing." I replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"Tell me."

"Why? Why are you so bothered?"

"Because I care about people, and anyway, you were never this wimpy in school, Jasmine."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You rarely attended, because most of the time you were in India with your mother, Jac's mother. But when you were, well, you were something. Two years younger than me, but still won against my team in dodge ball by yourself."

"You were that Oliver Valentine?

""Who else could it be?"

"Haha, I guess it must be you."

"I remember, despite our age gap, we were still great friends, People had their suspicions, but we were still good friends. Then that one year, you moved back to India and never came back, and somehow you arrived her at 'The Great Holby'."

"I'm sorry… Friends? That's all we'll be, good friends, forever!"

"Deal." me and Ollie shook hands hard (my fault, I've always been strong), then happily walked out of the room and back onto the ward, but as soon as I thought nothing could bring me down. There was still Jac there.

"Look, I'll speak to her." Ollie whispered delicately in my ear and then walked over to Jac. All I could do was pray and wait, thank you Ollie though. You're a life saver!

I watched from a safe distance, but it all seemed to be going well, and I started wondering if Jac wasn't all that people thought she was. I wasn't afraid anymore.

The rest of the day seemed like it was going by extremely slow, like tortoise speed. But something made my heart skip a beat. A big beat.

"We need to talk." she said from behind me. Jac said from behind me! I couldn't reply, she just dragged me into the first room she could see.

"Why are you here." she asked sternly, like she was scolding me.

"I-I um.." I didn't know what to say.

"Just tell me why you are here?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yep."

"I wanted to meet you, I don't care if you threw me away before, I just want my sister back."

"But you never knew I existed, I turned you down, why did you still want to know me?"

"Because you're my sis-"

"No you're not! You're only my half-sister, it's different."

"Not that different! Come on Jac, can't just get on?"

"Why?"

"I've said it a million times! Jac!"

"Fine, if it will make you happy. But you're my sister, so I wont be overly nice to you." I just laughed and hugged her. At first it felt like she was pushing me away, but in the end, it felt like she was happy, for once.

After my shift, I wasn't scared of the sirens, they felt like a comfort. All those rushing people, who cares. Bloody hell it isn't that bad, is it? What was I getting worked up for? Like, seriously, I'm Jasmine Burrows so nothing gets in MY way! Well, apart from a few things but who cares!


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh, okay, maybe one thing gets in my way. The alarm clock, between me and sleep. But duty calls, so on the count of three: 1.…..2.…..3... I'm up! That is probably one of the hardest jobs anyone can do. Who doesn't like sleep? I mean, you can just lay there, in your warm, comfy bed, not giving a damn about the world. Finally, you fall off into a deep, gentle sleep, never to awaken until dawn. Being a doctor though, that's the entire opposite. You're up all night sorting out your studies and files. By the time you're done, it's midnight. Then it's off into that 'deep, gentle sleep' for about 5 hours, and don't forget that it's then off to the hospital to start your shift early for a good head start. Which I'm beginning to wonder if it's necessary…

I'm up sooo, I guess I should get ready. But seriously this work, is like, the hardest. All the stress that's on you because you're the new girl. All this new stuff to learn. The staff, the early starts, they all lead to you becoming a messy failure all in your first week. I'm definitely not exaggerating either, being a doctor is really that hard. Especially your first day, but they can be quite emotional too. What am I like? Just remember who you are, Jasmine Burrows, nothing can get it your way. Wait, how many times have I said that now? Sigh, I can't help it, I'm just too good!

Now it's time I guess, 2nd day at work. The first day was a roller coaster of a day, so I wonder what the second will be like? It surely can't get any worse. I got my hair tied up, shirt and jeans on, trainers too of course and files all neatly stacked up by the door. Yep, I'm all organised for the big rush of a day ahead.

Oh, it's still a whole hour until I have to leave, and that sofa looks so inviting.. Oh Jasmine, you shouldn't…

I stared at the inviting sofa with it's soft, fat cushions just sitting there, looking so empty. My daydream was soon interrupted though by the buzzing of my stupid phone. It was Jac, and it read:

_For the time being until further notice, you have been temporarily transferred to AAU. They need you there now and Nurse Eddi McKee will meet you at the lift, okay? _

Finally, I didn't have to be tempted by that silly sofa with it's plump, squishy cushions. But seriously, on my second day I'm being transferred to a different ward. Great.

As I walked out the door, a huge gust of wind came rushing at me, filling me with joy and confidence for the day ahead.

"Hey." a voice called from behind me, Ollie's voice.

"Hi." I softly replied, not really like me. "Um, I'm off to AAU on a temporary placement, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Have fun. It's an interesting ward…" I wonder what Ollie meant by that? I'll find out soon, but at least he seems fine with me moving wards. Well, why wouldn't he?

So, where is AAU? Seriously, I'm not good with these type of things. Ah, there's the sign for it. I looked through the window in the door which lead to the busy and bustling ward, and it was mayhem. It must've just been the wrong day to be transferred, I don't know.

"Um, can I help you?" a woman asked me as she opened up the door.

"Yeah, I'm Jasmine Burrows, the F1 which transferred from Darwin." I answered.

"Okay, come with me and I'll introduce you to the people who you will be mainly working with. I'm nurse Eddi McKee by the way. Call me Eddi, as I'm feeling nice today." Eddi said to me as she guided me through to the Nurses' Station.

All eyes immediately turned on me. Well, it felt like they did anyway.

"Everyone, this is the new F1 Jasmine Burrows who has been temporarily transferred down here from Darwin. So Jasmine, this is Sacha Levy, Chrissie Williams, Michael Spence and I think that will be all for now as there are a lot of staff and so far these are the only ones I can bother to think about so… Yeah. Oh, and over there is-"

"Luc Hemmingway." a man standing on the opposite of the ward that Eddi was pointing to called out.

Michael, Sacha and Chrissie stood there in shock, and Eddi was frozen solid. Actually the whole ward stopped to see what was going on. But why?

Later on once the shock had worn off, I asked Chrissie, who was a nurse and she told me why everyone was surprised of Mr Hemmingway's arrival. She said that Luc was a doctor that went AWOL quite a few weeks back and that everyone was suspicious of his close relationship with Eddi. Now that he was back, sparks would start to fly off in all directions. Actually she told me that they all thought that Eddi would explode. What a weird bunch of people…

Anyway, when I was on my way to the office, I stopped in my tracks as I heard Eddi and Mr Hemmingway's voices coming from the other side of the close door. SO , I used my amazing (amazingly terrible) eavesdropping skills and heard their whole conversation.

"Why, why Luc?" Eddi weakly exclaimed.

"Why what? Can't a man go on a break?" Luc replied. Sounding a bit sarcastic to me.

"Well, yeah he can but not like that! I mean, did you have to dump me at the same time?"

"Dump you? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"The fact you never picked up the phone when I called and you gave my key back."

"Ah, well you see. I was spending time at my sister's home for a while, because I had to discuss something family related and private. But while I was there my niece broke my phone, so it didn't work. And when I went to your house because I knew that you accidentally took my spare phone home with you, but the key wouldn't work. Obviously you need to go to a better key cutting shop."

"And you expect me to believe that."

"Well, yes actually. There's no way I can describe it any better. Well, there is but you know that it's not necessary."

"Look, we'll speak about it after work. Okay?" I had to swiftly walk away slightly as Eddi made her way out, with Luc closely following behind, shutting the door behind her.

Well, that was something. I didn't really expect something like that. I mean, they don't exactly seem like a perfect match from first glance, but if you get to know them they must be a good match. Like, if I was Eddi it would've probably been a slap round the face and me making him get down on hands and knees and beg. Or is that a bit harsh? Yeah, it probably is…

After listening in, I decided to put my trip to the office on hold and follow the two 'lovers' back to the ward. Just because my curiosity had gotten the better of me so I had to see how they would work together. After about a minute or two of following in, I realised I wasn't the only one curious.

"What are you doing." a low, American voice came from behind me. It was Michael Spence, and now I remember him from a few years back.

"You were with Jac, in the hospital, weren't you? Oh my god, what a coincidence!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I know that. I was just… Well… Okay, I was spying on those two. Luc and Eddi.

""Ah, so you're wondering about their relationship."

"Nope, I already know almost everything thanks to Chrissie. But I just wanted to see how they act around each other. But Eddi has just gone into theatre with Sacha and Luc's in theatre with Chrissie. Weird, right?"

"Yeah, for some reason the two couples are always split that way."

"Sacha and Chrissie are a couple?"

"You didn't already know that?"

"Hey, this is my first day on this ward, second altogether. Give me a break. Anyway, I am due in Hanssen's office in 1 minute and 34 seconds so I guess I should get going!"

"Good luck!" Mr Spence sarcastically called down the corridor as I sprinted up the stairs, lifts are just a waste of time if you ask me.

So, Hanssen's office awaits. But why? Have I done something wrong? Is that why I'm here on AAU instead of up on Darwin? Wait, I think I know what it is…


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter, I know it's short but I might write a sequel soon :D xxx**

* * *

Well, my meeting with Hanssen was hardly a success as I, being me, tripped over on the stairs! But it wasn't any ordinary trip, I broke my ankle… Yeah I'm an idiot. For once it was me in the bed and none other than my mentor Luc on the case.

"I'm sure I never taught you how to become a patient, just treat them." Luc sarcastically said.

"I'm not in the mood, Luc." I groaned, the ankle still hadn't been plastered, and the anaesthetic from my operation (to help repair my ankle, I'm no orthopaedic guy, don't blame me for not knowing) hadn't worn off yet.

"I know. Hey, you're not normally like this, it must have been one hell of a fall."

"Not really, it's just I woke up about two seconds ago."

"Well ac-"

"Luc. I'm. Not. In. The. Mood. Eddi!" I called and Eddi came to drag Hemingway away.

Luc had been my mentor, and had been teaching me extra knowledge for a while, ever since I met him at university while he was there on a visit. Ever since then we've been really close, but just friends. We never thought of each other as any more. Not many people know the other side of Luc, because you need to get close to him first, which is like the hardest thing ever. But don't tell him I said this, but, he's just a normal guy with real feelings underneath. You've just got to find a way to break through the hard outer coating, to find the soft centre inside!

Anyway, it was weird being the patient, and not the doctor for once. Seeing your colleagues rushing around and knowing that's normally you, but it's not. It's just the last thing I want is to be treated differently…

"Jasmine." I heard, obviously coming from Michael. I must have drifted off. "You'll be taken to the plaster room now, and it's your lucky day, I'm doing it."

"Please explain how that's lucky?" I sarcastically replied.

"Well, I'm on my break, I need something to do. Plus, I have something to ask you." Michael replied, not in his normal tone…

"WHAT." I sternly shouted.

"Come on, I tell you when we're on our way. Besides, those three are on my back, and it's become a hard task shaking them off." he whispered as he nodded over at Eddi, Sacha and Luc, then wheeled me out.

"So?" I said as we made our way through reception. "What was it?"

"Well, what about coming for drinks with me after work, maybe loosen up a bit." Michael replied. Wait, what did he just say?!

"Err, okay…" I slurred. Not knowing what else to say. "We do finish at the same time after all and I know Luc and Eddi are busy, and Sacha's working nights, so yeah, what harm could it do?"

"Good, anyway, I'll leave you here now, I'm sure this lovely lot will take care of you." Michael reassured as he pushed me through the doors into the plaster room.

Okay, what just happened? Oh god, he doesn't like me, do he? Man, I mean, he's kinda good looking. He is my type actually. Oh my, I like Michael Spence, don't I?

It wasn't long until I was back out again and on crutches. Which was weird, but easy to get the hang of.

"Jasmine!" Luc called as I hopped back onto the ward.

"Hi. So, can I get back to work now?" I eagerly asked.

"Nope." Luc replied.

"Err, why?"

"Well, Dr Burrows if you had noticed and stop spacing out like a lovesick teenage girl then maybe you would realise that you're on crutches?" Luc said sarcastically, then gave me one of his 'just kidding' smiles that he rarely expresses any more.

"So what am I meant to do? Will I be sent home?"

"Nope. You just have a lot of admin to do. Boring, but kind of your fault."

Luc handed me the pile of paper, which I hastily snatched out of his hands. Well, at least I'm still in work. Oh, there's Michael! I feel like I' blushing, why? Oh great, I am blushing!

I sat down at Luc's desk in the office and began my evening's worth admin. Woo hoo!

"Ah, Jasmine, I knew I'd find you here!" Michael called as he waltzed into the office. "Um, there's been an explosion at a nearby factory, lots of casualties, we'll be here all night, sorry."

"That's okay." I replied. "How are you?"

"Fine, just tired. You?"

"Yeah same, a bit achy but that's from when I fell. So no drinks?"

"No, sorry. But coffee in the morning?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Anyway, I have this mountain of admin to get through, sorry."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Bye!" I called as Michael hurried off to a patient.

It was about 20-30 minutes until the real fun started. Well , I finished the admin in about 15, so I literally was hopping around the office on my crutches, which I was getting pretty good at using.

"JASMINE!" someone yelled from outside the office as the first patient and half a dozen medical staff came bursting through the ward doors.

"What do we have?" I asked as I quickly hopped out, but I soon slowed as I saw her.

Leigh Valentine, Dr Leigh Valentine. The youngest surgeon ever, been training since she was 8. Ollie's sister too, and she's here at Holby.

"Arm's been crushed, can't hear anything, I'm working on anything in my field, don't worry about that. Also right leg is shattered. Not much hope really. Oh, and no left foot." Leigh said.

"Yup, got it. Luc!" I called as I skimmed through the patient notes.

"On it, you get back to the non-explosion patients, and help shift stuff from ward to ward, you know what I mean." Luc told me as he came over.

"Yeah, okay!" I replied.

My night was pretty quiet after that. It was a shame I broke my stupid ankle, but life goes on. Morning came by before I knew it anyway, so I guess it was alright, just different. I was on top of all the business stuff, passing on patient notes, and doing basic job as well as helping out a bit on Keller, as that;s where all the non-emergency AAU patients were transferred to.

It was 5am when I found myself shook awake by Michael, again.

"You still coming for that coffee,? Oh, sorry I mean water, you don't drink coffee do you? I heard it from Luc." he asked, in quite a gentle tone.

"No, I wanna go clubbing instead." I sarcastically replied.

"Come on." he dragged me up and we made our way to the café.

Ah, water, ice cold too. Just what I needed.

"Um, I need to go now, really tired." I said as I gulped down my last mouthful of water.

"Yeah, me too." Michael replied, followed by a yawn.

As we walked out I felt weird don't know why. But then came something I wasn't expecting…

Michael grabbed by hand and spun me around, so my eyes met his. I knew what he was doing and I slowly pulled in and as my lips brushed his, I knew this must be the start of something.

We stood there, sun rising behind us. I never knew this would happen, but I'm glad it did.


End file.
